Select Skits
by Isran DarkStrider
Summary: A collection of new skits for Tales Of The Abyss! Witness new titles, new events, new recipes?
1. Tokunaga and Hitting

**Hi Everyone! It is I, the great Isran Darkstrider! I've decided to take a small break from TOPID. Simply because, it was giving me horrible writers block. While I love that story and plan to continue it until the end. I needed something to do that didn't involve me being so…um…creative? I don't know.**

**I got this idea from my beta Twilight Scribe. She is amazing and her writing is awesome. READ WHAT SHE HAS WRITTEN! Anyways, it's about Tales of the Abyss. I know it has about ten-thousand skits in it. But these are skits I think should have been in there!**

* * *

And now, for the dialogue, I'm going to simply write in different fonts for different people.

_Anise is in italics_, **Luke is in bold**, Tear is in plain, Guy is underlined.

* * *

"**Hey Anise?**"

"_Yeah?_"

"**How does your puppet work?**"

"_I can't believe you're still asking me about that! I told you, it's a secret!"_

"**Come on! I really wanna know!**"

"_I told you before Luke, I can't tell you!_"

"Luke, just leave Anise alone."

"**But, but…I wanna know!**"

("So do I…") "That doesn't give you the right to interrogate her!"

"**ARGH! I wanna know!**"

"_If you really wanna know that badly…come over here!_"

"**Okay, what is the secret-**"

SMACK

"_I am not telling you!_"

"**Man, she smacks hard!**"

"You deserved it…"

"**SHUT UP!**"

"Geez Luke, women really hate you don't they?"

"**ARGH! Shut up Guy!**"

"Luke, just calm down…" falls into Tear

"AGH!!! GET AWAY, GET AWAY, GET AWAY!"

"…He's never going to get over this…"

* * *

Luke received the title 'Abused'; Anise received the title 'Hard Hitter'. 


	2. Pasta Salad!

Welcome to the next chapter of **SELECT SKIT'S**. Anyways, there is no telling how many skits I might come out within a week it depends on what we're doing in class. If it's boring then I just write for this.

Now that that's over with, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Tales Of The Abyss, I just own the dialogue I create myself. BOO YAH!

* * *

Luke is in plain, _Guy is in italics_, **Jade is in bold**, Tear is underlined, _**Natalia is in bold, italics**_.

* * *

"Alright guys, dinner's ready!"

"_**What is this?**_"

"_It's really good Luke!_"

"Yes, I'm quite impressed by your cooking…"

"**I have to admit it has a good flavor**."

_**gasp**_

"_Jade gave Luke a compliment?!_"

"_**This must mean **__**it's**__** good…**_"

"But Luke, I am curious as to what recipe this is…"

"Oh, this? Pere gave it to me at the manor…He called it 'Pasta Salad'."

"_What all did you put in it?_"

"Um…Pasta, Cheese, Milk, Tomatoes, and some red powder that I found near Jade's bag."

_**everyone stops eating**_

(_He put Curry Powder in a Salad?!_)

(**Oh no, he put the Curry Powder that Emperor Peony got me from Chesadonia. ****I knew that he was trying to set me up for something like this…**)

_**Everyone's faces turn red**_

_**"HOT!!!!!"**_

"Oops…"

* * *

Luke received the title 'Improvising Chef'.

Improvising Chef: When you don't have much to work with, you take whatever you can get. Though; this can cause problems…

AN: Alright, I hope everyone enjoyed this skit. If anyone has an idea for another one, please review and ask. Thank you!


	3. Tear's New Hymn

**SELECT SKIT'S **

Welcome one and all to another Select Skit! Thanks to everyone who reviews and all who read. I'd still like to get skit ideas. So please, put them in!

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TALES OF THE ABYSS! I just thought everyone should know that.

* * *

Tear is in plain, **Luke is in bold**, Guy is underlined, _Jade is in italics_.

* * *

"sigh I'm exhausted..."

"**That was awesome Fonic Hymn you used in the last battle.**"

"Yeah, it destroyed all of those monsters in one blast."

"Th-thank you...It's nothing really..."

"**No! You're an important member of our group! If we didn't have you, we probably all would have died by now...**"

"L-luke..."

"_My, my, what do we have here? The two of you are getting rather close aren't you?_"

"**Sh-shut up!**"

blushes

"Aw...they're so cute!"

hugs Guy

"screams G-get off!!!"

* * *

Tear recieved the title 'Complimented'.

Complimented: You're easily embaressed when someone compliments you. When they tease you though, better watch out.

AN: Thanks all!


	4. Luke and Fonic Artes, Part 1

Welcome to another Select Skit! 

I hope you enjoy this one...Please send your ideas in for a skit. It will most likely make it in. :D

* * *

Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN TALES OF THE ABYSS! The people who made it do. I just make these skits...

* * *

Luke is in normal, _Tear is in italics_.

* * *

"Hey Tear?"

"_Yes?_"

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to do Fonic Artes..."

"_Really? What brought this on?"_

"Well, I guess since almost everyone in our group can use Fonic Artes...I'd like to learn some. I think it would be cool."

"_I can teach you...though, you have to promise to do everything I say!_"

"Alright, alright. I'll listen to you."

"_Okay, since you already know how to use hyper-resonance this shouldn't be to hard._"

"Alright..."

"_Okay, the first spell I'm going to teach you is my own First Aid spell. The incantation is 'Oh healing power, First Aid'_."

"Oh healing power, First Aid?"

"_That wasn't confident enough! Try again, this time with confidence!_"

(She wants confidence?!) "Oh healing power, FIRST AID!"

(random explosions and Luke is covered in dust and his hair is slightly charred)

"_...Let's work on this later..._"

* * *

Well, there you have it! Chapter 4 


	5. Colonel Jade and Rice

Welcome to the fifth Select Skit! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Don't own Tales Of The Abyss. Wish I did, but no...

* * *

Jade is in plain, _Anise is in italics_.

* * *

This event would occur after you fought any kind of bandit's and only recieved rice.

* * *

"Hm..."

"_What's up Colonel?_"

"I was just wondering why those bandits left a bag of rice on the ground..."

"_Really? That is weird..._"

"Yes...we'll have to find more bandit's with more rice...or else..."

"_Jeez Colonel! I didn't know you were so serious about rice!_"

"I need it to get my skin to shine..."

"..._Please tell me you're joking!_"

"Of course not, you know I never joke about anything..."

"_...You're really scary sometimes..._"

* * *

Jade received the title 'Rice Fanatic'.

Rice Fanatic: You really love rice...sometimes your love scares other people...


	6. NataliaWet, JadeClown, TearAngry

It's the Sixth 'Select Skit'! I hope you all enjoy it! 

Also, please review? I love reviews and appreciate them. Even if they are flames...

Thank you!

* * *

Natalia is in plain, _Jade is in italics_, **Tear is in bold**.

* * *

This event occurs if Natalia steps into a 'Splash' spell in battle. Your party consits of Jade, Natalia, Tear, and Guy. Guy however, is not in this conversation.

* * *

"Ugh! JADE!"

"_Natalia, calm down_..."

"No I will not calm down! You ruined my clothes! Ugh, Father is going to be furious!"

"_Clothes are easily replaceable."_

"No they are not! These are made from rare silks from Chesedonia! "

"_Well, they made you look like a clown anyways...I mean, with those horrible color choices..._"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"**BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!**"

"B-but..."

"**I don't care who started it! Both of you have to stop, otherwise we'll be left unprepared for the next battle!**"

"Fine. I'm sorry Jade..."

"_I suppose I can appologize to you for saying you're a clown. Even if, you do look like one..._"

"HOW DARE YOU!! I'M GOING TO-"

"**SHUT UP!**"

"..."

_"..."_

* * *

Tear received the title 'Angry Mediator'.

Angry Mediator: You mediate in fights, but people are scared if you do. You yell really loud!


	7. Vanity Will Get You Nowhere!

**_Sorry for the delay, I needed time to recover! Anyways, my writers block is fixed and I am here to bring you more skitty goodness!_**

* * *

This event would occur after 20 battles or so with the full party while Luke has long hair. Or, if you change his haircut after a complete game.

* * *

Luke is in normal, **Tear is in bold**, Jade is underlined, _Guy is italics_, **Natalia is bold underline**, **_Anise is bold italics_**.

* * *

"_Luke, are you sure you can keep going with your hair like that_?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"**You almost hit me in that battle back there**!"

"S-so? You should have been standing out of the way!"

"**_I like your long hair Luke_**!" (**_Although if we get married I'll cut it off as soon as we're down the asile_**)

"Luke, you actually look very feminine with that hair cut. I thought you were a girl for a moment there."

"WHAT WAS THA-"

"**Luke, at some point you're going to have to cut it. even if you don't want to**."

"Sh-shut up! I don't have if I don't want to! You can't make me!"

"*_huff_* _He is so vain sometimes_."

* * *

Luke has recieved the title, Vain Warrior

Vain Warrior: When you let beauty get in the way of battle, you really are vain.


End file.
